


Gamzee paint tavros a picture

by momopetals



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck?, Sober Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopetals/pseuds/momopetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee paint Tavros a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee paint tavros a picture

**Author's Note:**

> I am a beginner at writing,I few people liked this,Hope that you do to. If I did,anything wrong,from ooc, to grammar mistakes, Please let me know.

====> Gamzee paint Tavros a picture

“Why did you have to die”

These words keep repeating in the back of a certain clowns head, though the clown will not

acknowledge it.

“You’re gone now? You can’t be gone, you’re right here with me, aren’t you”, The clown Whispered to

the severed head.

He dipped his fingers into a small, cold puddle of brown. Carefully dragging his fingers, to paint

on the wall.

“You see what I am motherfucking making for you tavbro? Can you see what I am motherfucking

making for us? I really motherfucking pity you, even though you are a low blood, but you can’t

motherfucking help that,” He continued to say to the head. “Could you find it in your heart to be

able to pity a fucker like me? Tavbro, answer me? Tavbro, motherfucking answer me, I’m serious,

answer me!

He continued to try to get the head to talk, though the person who the head once belonged to, is

long gone. Our clown friend never will admit it, he wants to believe the low blood is alive, that

he is with him, to rap with, to hang out with, to pity. He looks down at the head with sorrow behind

his eyes of insanity. Would anything ever be the same to him? With one last stroke of his fingers,

against the wall, he finished his drawing.

“I finally motherfucking finished bro”, he said, as he lifted the head up to see the painting.

“Do you like it? Its motherfucking us on that wall”

The clown continued to wait for an answer to his question, but never got one. As he looked once

more at his drawing, he started to acknowledge the fact that is best bro was gone, and never

coming back. He started to remember any, all the times they were together. If he didn’t start eating

those pies, would it be different then how it is now? Most likely, everyone would be alive, he would

possibly have tavbro as his matesprit. All that’s left if for him to die alone, on a meteor, surrounded

by his dead friends and all the pictures he drew on the wall with their blood. With one last word he left the room.

Honk


End file.
